This type of cargo space cover is used for covering an obviously visible cargo space of a vehicle, in particular a passenger vehicle (which may be preferably a so-called van) from outside. Generally, a winding shaft housing provided with a winding shaft and a cover web arranged on the winding shaft housing are arranged in the area of the second row of seats. The drive of the winding shaft provides rotating movement in a winding direction, such that the cover web is retracted during the rotating movement and is supported at the retracted position. To guide the cover web to the function position, the cover web is driven or the cover web is taken down manually by a user from the winding shaft. Generally, a protruded fixing element in the form of a journal is engaged with a recess on a side surface of the vehicle laterally, or rather, in a manner of traversing a driving direction, so as to maintain the cover web at the function position.
The body form of a modern vehicle gradually has, in the plane of the cover web, a radius which allows a gradual retracting of the cargo space. As a result, generally, a stretching rod at an end portion of the cover web will not be drawn out to a door of the cargo space.
Therefore, the end portion of the cover web needs to be reinforced, in particular in a self-supporting way. Preferably, a contour plate is provided, which covers a gap between a drawbar and the door of the cargo space. For simplification, the drawbar is now a part of the contour plate, and generally no longer available as a separate component.
An increasingly large radius requires to be measured increasingly deep in a moving direction of the cover web. Consequently, a gap between an end portion of the contour plate near the door and the fixing element is expanded. This first results in that the unsupported contour plate sways during driving when the cargo space cover is in the function position, and then results in noise and an increased load of the fixing element. To avoid this problem, generally, a bearing additionally used for the contour plate needs to be disposed at the side surface of the vehicle.
When the cover web is in its retracted position, that is, when the cover web is rolled up onto the winding shaft, the contour plate however protrudes with respect to the winding shaft housing and prevents the use of the cargo space in particular when a ratio of the depth of the cargo space to the depth of the contour plate is in an unfavorable proportion. In addition, during driving, the contour plate easily sways in this case, which results in unfavorable noise and a load of the material. Alternatively, such contour plate is often folded up. However, due to this, rearward field of view of the user of the vehicle is generally limited.
DE 196 37 072 C5 shows a cargo space cover, which a fixing element is arranged at a support that points to the direction of a winding shaft housing. Based on this, a reinforced end portion having a relatively small depth may be used. However, when the cover web is in its retracted position, the support hinders an operation on the cargo space cover.